Blog użytkownika:Wilczuch/Rozdział 4 - Harry Potter i drugie życie
ROZDZIAŁ 4 Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące i z tym w Hogwarcie zbliżał się bał bożonarodzeniowy (który teraz jest co roku). James napisał do rodziców tydzień przed balem, że zaprosił Malwinę Karo i ona się zgodziła. Albus nie mógł jednak uczestniczyć w balu, bo mogli na niego przychodzić uczniowie klas 2-7. Rodzeństwo miało przyjechać na boże narodzenie do domu (bal jest dwa dni przed bożym narodzeniem). Święta nie zdawały się być zimne i śnieżne… Wręcz przeciwnie. Dzień przed bożym narodzeniem dzieci nie lepiły bałwana i rzucały się śnieżkami, ale bawiły się w piaskownicy i skakały na trampolinie. Dorośli za to nie bawili się z dziećmi w śnieżne zabawy tylko ogrzewali się w promieniach słońca. Alice i Harry przygotowywali ostatnie potrawy i stroili dom, za to Lily spędziła cały dzień bawiąc się na dworze. Wieczorem Harry pakował prezenty, Alice zmieniała pościel Albusowi i Jamesowi, bo na drugi dzień mieli przyjechać, a Lily ostatnio zajęła się malowaniem obrazów, więc poświęcała temu wolne wieczory. - Al i James dostaną miotły, Lily sztalugę i profesjonalne farby i pędzel, a Alice torbę, którą od dawna chce dostać – informował sam siebie Harry. Po skończonej pracy spojrzała na to wszystko z zadowoleniem i po chwili zszedł na kolację. Zgredka była wspaniałą kucharką i tego wieczoru kiedy wszyscy zachwycali się pyszną sałatką i samo zrobionym chlebem oznajmiła: - Jeżeli skrzat jest szczęśliwy z rodziny, w której mieszka to od razu lepiej pracuje, sir! A ja jestem zadowolona, że tak wspaniała rodzina przygarnęła mnie pod swój dach. I nikt się jej nie dziwił, że tak mówi. Zgredka posiada swój własny pokój i jej ubraniem przez co ją przygarnęli jest seledynowa sukieneczka. Jej pokój znajduje się na poddaszu i nie jest zbyt duży, ale znajdują się tam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Jest ładnie umeblowany i udekorowany. Gdy wchodzi się do sypialni skrzacicy, od razu widać małe łóżeczko idealnie ukształtowane do rozmiarów służki. Jest ono drewniane z seledynową pościelą, bo od pory przygarnięcia Zgredki i dania jej ubranka powiedziała, że jest to jej ulubiony kolor. Po lewej stronie posłania jest mały stoliczek ze zdjęciami i pamiątkami jakie przeżyła w tej rodzinie. Po prawej stronie zauważyć można mały fotelik, a obok jest stojąca lampa, która jest jedynym oświetleniem w jej pokoju, jednak Zgredce to wystarcza. Nad fotelem i lampą znajduje się mała półeczka z książkami, które od czasu do czasu przeczyta. - Dobranoc mamo, dobranoc tato! - zawołała Lily z góry, gdzie znajdował się jej pokój. - Dobranoc, kochanie – odpowiedziała mama i spojrzała na Harry' ego wymownie. - Co się dzieje? - Ee… Nic, nic… Wszystko w porządku – skłamał Harry. Tak naprawdę dręczyły go myśli, że może stracić pracę. - Mnie tak łatwo nie przechytrzysz – Alice nie poddawała się tak łatwo. - Mi możesz powiedzieć… - Nie mogę! - krzyknął Harry i usłyszeli jak Lily się obudziła. - Dobrze. Jeżeli uważasz, że twoja żona nie potrafi zachować tajemnicy to trudno… Idę uspokoić Lily. Dobranoc – powiedziała i wyszła z salonu. Harry wiedział, że teraz Alice nie da mu spać w ich sypialni, więc rozłożyła kanapę i poszedł do dolnej łazienki przygotować się do snu. Noc mu nie sprzyjała, warunkami. Kanapa skrzypiała jakby chciała zrobić Harry' emu na złość, że nie chce się zwierzyć swojej żonie, sąsiad zrobił parapetówkę, a koty zaczęły miauczeć już o pierwszej. Harry chciał zadzwonić do pracy i powiedzieć, że nie przyjdzie, ale wiedział, że teraz musi się skupić by jak najlepiej pracować. Przegapił śniadanie, więc musiał wyjadać resztki z posiłku. Zgredka i Alice poszły odprowadzić Lily do przedszkola i poszły na zakupy. Dzień w pracy ociągał się Harry' emu w nieskończoność. Gdy wrócił do domu zastał tam całą rodzinę. Wszyscy siedzieli w salonie i rozmawiali. Dopiero po chwili zrozumieli, że Harry obserwuje ich z uśmiechem, który zagościł na jego twarzy. Nawet Alice ucieszyła się z jego przybycia. Lily skoczyła na ojca, a ten ją podniósł i przytulił. Gdy postawił córkę na nogi przywitał się z resztą rodziny. Po przywitaniu się zauważył, że Zgredka ma łzy w oczach, a Alice spływają ostatnie łzy po policzkach, tak samo jak rodzeństwu. - Czy coś się stało? - zapytał nie mogąc już wytrzymać. Alice jeszcze przez chwilę łkała, ale po chwili wzięła się w garść i wyjaśniła: - Moja mama zginęła – tu nastąpiła chwila milczenia.- Jechała po zakupy, wiesz moja mama jest mugolką, a tata czarodziejem… Podczas jej wyprawy wpadła na samochód. Myślała, że nic się nie stanie i tylko odkupi grzywnę i opatrzy kilka ran… Za to potem ktoś inny nie wyhamował, a jego bądź jej prędkość była okropnie szybka i mama wyleciała spoza szyby no i… no i… - znowu zaczęła płakać tym razem głośniej. Harry objął ją ramieniem i pocieszył. - I wtedy już… to się stało – tym razem nie zaczęła płakać tylko wstała i poszła do sypialni jej i Harry' ego. Oczy miała szeroko otwarte a minę bez wyrazu. Można było pomyśleć, że jeszcze nie do końca przyjęła tą informację, że jej matka zginęła. Zgredka popędziła za nią, aby ją pocieszyć. Wszyscy rozeszli się do pokoi, prócz Harry' ego. Nie mógł jeszcze zrozumieć dlaczego ten ktoś tak gwałtownie zahamował. Chciał jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się więcej szczegółów tej przykrej opowieści, tylko wiedział, że musi poczekać, do wieczora bądź trochę więcej czasu. James zszedł na dół najwyraźniej porozmawiać z Harry' m. - Tato? - zaczął. - Słucham? - Ja… ja mogę ci powiedzieć wszystko prawda? - Oczywiście, że tak! - Bo ja… ja sądzę, że Jack i Marion się na mnie uwzięli. Założę się, że są na mnie źli przez to, że we wrześniu trafili przeze mnie do skrzydła szpitalnego – zwierzył się syn ojcowi. - Czemu tak uważasz? - No nie wiem… Podstawiają mi nogę na korytarzu, nasyłają na mnie Irytka… - A byłeś u nauczycieli? - przerwał mu Harry. - No tak, ale po tych wszystkich szlabanach oni i tak to robią! - powiedział James, czerwony na twarzy. - Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - Wsparcia, pomocy, czegokolwiek! - No dobrze, dobrze… A odegrałeś się na nich? - Ale ja nie miałem takiego szczęścia jak ty! No, bo ty jesteś tym Wybrańcem i w ogóle... Harry zaśmiał się. Jednak była to prawda. Miał sporo szczęścia, lecz nie było to tylko to. - Masz rację miałem trochę szczęścia, ale gdybym go nie miał to bym sobie nie poradził… - Założę się, że mimo wszystko byłbyś bardzo dobrym czarodziejem i wszyscy cię wielbią, bo jesteś człowiekiem, który przeżył śmiertelne zaklęcie i zabił Lorda Voldemorta! - wykrzyknął James zdenerwowany wszystkim. Zawsze uważał, że ma poczucie humoru, ale talentu nie ma, jednak to wszystko to nie prawda, ponieważ był jednym z najlepszych uczniów w szkole. Harry zaniemówił, ale po chwili wstał i przytulił syna, a następnie oznajmił: - Jesteś naprawdę utalentowany i nikt mi nie może zaprzeczyć. James uśmiechnął się do ojca, pożegnał się z nim i cały zmęczony powlókł się do łóżka. Harry tak samo jak syn poszedł do łóżka zmęczony, smutny i zaniepokojony. Przez chwilę nie mógł jeszcze zasnąć cały tym wszystkim przejęty, ale po chwili zamknął oczy pochłonięty odpoczynkiem i pogrążył się w ciemnościach zamkniętych oczu. Na szczęście tej ocy koty nie miauczały Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach